


дверь

by 7he4r7ofcrem47ion



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7he4r7ofcrem47ion/pseuds/7he4r7ofcrem47ion
Summary: гертруда открывает дверь и приносит с собою осень.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	дверь

**Author's Note:**

> я написала это в 2018 и не хочу править.
> 
> дельфин — дверь  
> янка дягилева — по трамвайным рельсам

побитые жизнью берцы шаркают по лужам из слез, где девочка, что красит глаза сажей врагов, видит саму себя.  
в гавани этих маленьких океанов все уже желтого цвета, осень не минула и их;

гертруда смачно плюет в свое отражение, 

и ее руки-ветки бледные тянутся к осеннему кладу.

хватает их и бежит к дьявольски знакомой двери белого дома.

ветер пулей стреляет по вискам и стеклам, 

а она уже на месте.

листья толпами кружатся по серому району и не менее серой дороге, этот город устал не меньше уэй.

гертруда, не заходя, кидает листья в лицо фрэнсис,  
когда та открывает дверь.

гертруда стучится в дверь  
и приносит с собою осень.

гертруда марта уэй любит тыквенный латте, фрэнсис антуанетта тамсин айеро младшая - джи.

***

они бегут куда-то с фрэнсис, но ей снова не сказали, в чем цель проекта «разгром».

проносятся дома, деревья, чья-то жалкая жизнь. шевеленка, шевеленка!

заброшенные рельсы  
и холмы полароидских рамок.

они гуляют по трамвайным рельсам.

держась за руки и пытаясь не упасть.

их убьют за то, что они гуляют по трамвайным рельсам.

предъявите же ваши билеты.

и они бегут дальше, наверх. 

держит фрэнсис за руку и смотрит на разъяренное море тысячи диких ветров.

этим недружелюбным пейзажем она и отдаст остаток осени.

кладет голову на родное плечо.

де-жа-вю.

это ли счастье или безумная горечь?

она достает из заднего кармана зажигалку цвета чьей-то души и подносит к шуршащей листве.

фрэнсис курит дешевые сигареты отца. от них идет синий дым, и айеро задирает голову, чтобы взглянуть.

встряхивает листья и смотрит на пепел.

докуривает и смотрит на пепел.

«счастье – в секундах, маленьких, острых,

щедрое к детям и скупое для взрослых;

липкой почкой набухнет долгожданной весною,

чтобы осенью стать в костре горящей листвою».

эти двое станут листопадом рассыпчатым, подожженными листьями. лишь бы не сгнить до весны. 

лишь бы /не/ начался дождь.


End file.
